Nature
Nature or Earth, sometimes referred to as the''' Powers That Be''' is the source of power for all witches and a divine entity with a conscience and mind of its known, though no real physical form. Nature is directly responsible for the creation of witches, whom are meant to serve nature as well as guide, help, and heal the humans who inhabit the Earth. Nature has also been known to dictate and rules things, especially details concerning witches. For descent covens, the High Priestess/High Priest is chosen by nature. Servants The first creation of nature was the Original Witch, Laurel, the progenitor of the bloodline of witches. She initially helped the human villagers, cure them of their illnesses, and guide them on orders of the Earth. Nature allows witch to channel its powers, but limits them of their use of its powers so that they do not misuse it. Whenever they use too much, they become tired and weary. Also, it punishes evil being, such as Surgos and Hybrids, who were created out of evil, making them essentially evil. Surgos are unable to practice Earth Magic and Hybrid's Earth Magic is limited do the Earth's liking of their Surgo parts. Also, it provides a way to kill Surgos, keeping them dead when they are buried due to them being able to reconstitute. Humans can also become servants, by channeling the strength of the Earth through spells and herbs. They are protected by the Earth just as humans are, but if they misuse them magic, Earth will destroy them. Supernatural Laws * Cycle of Life: '''Every being must live and die. Any disruption in this will lead to a consequence. Surgos, however, break this rule when they resurrect others and reconstitute. This is why with their burial, nature keeps them dead, unable to reconstitute. When the coven resurrected Liv, they required the beating heart of another, but when she awoke, she became a Surgo, stripped of her access to the Earth, because the heart of the person was a Surgo. This showed that nature always has consequences even to those who have great destinies (She let the darkness consume her, leading to her ultimate death). * '''Darkness Will Consume You: Those, especially witches, who use dark magic or do evil things will be ultimately consumed by the darkness of those things, leading to their inevitable death. They will crave it and continue to do it, and instead the evil and power will control them. * Death of Originator Begets Death of Bloodline: '''Whenever a species is created, the original and first of the species automatically has a magical link to the bloodline it produces. Laurel, who is the Original Witch, and Riley, who is the Original Surgo have magical links to their species, able to hear their thoughts, sense them, and eradicate them with their own death. However, a spell must take place when they are alive in order to expunge them. Sources of Power * '''Moon * Sun * Elements * Eclipse